


Light a Fire beneath your Skin

by MusicPrincess655



Series: NSFW Haikyuu!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, PWP, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, man, it's just ushiten smut with some implied semishira smut I just wanted to write smut okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light a Fire beneath your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I’VE HAD AN UNGODLY AMOUNT OF COFFEE TODAY AND I NEEDED FLUFF HAVE SOME RAREPAIR FLUFF!!!!!! Also this is a university AU. Tendou, Ushijima, and Semi are all in their third year, Shirabu is in his second.

“This team reunion should be a lot of fun,” Satori leaned into Wakatoshi’s arm. They were sitting on their couch, waiting for their old teammates to show up.

“Yes. It should be enjoyable. It’s been a while since we’ve seen most of them,” Wakatoshi agreed.

“I wonder if Eita and Kenjirou finally got their acts together and started dating,” Satori mused. “They’ve had crushes on each other since high school, remember how the sexual tension drove the rest of the team insane?”

Wakatoshi gave him that blank look that Satori had come to understand as confusion.

“I was under the impression that Semi and Shirabu were already together. Didn’t Shirabu follow Semi to university because they were dating?” Wakatoshi asked.

“Oh, they both want to be dating, alright,” Satori shook his head, “but neither of them realizes. I swear, their sexual tension was ridiculous. I think they share an apartment now, not that they’ve actually figured anything out. I would _not_ want to be in that apartment for any length of time.”

“But you like teasing them. And you’ve always had a soft spot for Shirabu,” Wakatoshi still had that blank look on his face.

“Okay, you’re right. I would love nothing more than to tease them. They’ve been oblivious for years, it’s been long enough. I just want my precious kouhai to be happy.”

“Semi is in the same year as us.”

“Toshi, you know what I meant,” Satori grumbled as he nuzzled further into Wakatoshi’s shoulder. The doorbell rang. Satori sprung to his feet, eager to see his old teammates.

It was Reon, Yamagata coming up right behind him.

“Welcome, welcome, come on in,” Satori grinned, waving them both into the apartment he shared with Wakatoshi. Reon gave him a head nod. While he didn’t often show emotion on his face, Satori had learned to read him almost as well as he read Wakatoshi over the years they’d spent together.

“Reon. Yamagata. It’s nice to see you both again,” Wakatoshi greeted them in his usual polite manner.

“Nice to see you too, Ushijima-kun,” Reon said. He sat on the couch across from Wakatoshi. Satori was about to close the door when Kawanishi and Goshiki came running up.

“Hi, Tendou-san,” Goshiki greeted. Even as a first year in university, he was still as eager as he’d always been in high school.

“Goshiki, it’s been a while. Are you still playing volleyball?” Wakatoshi asked from the couch. Goshiki puffed himself up and began regaling Wakatoshi with tales of his university volleyball team and becoming their ace. Satori was about to go back inside when he noticed Semi and Shirabu walking up. Since they lived together, it made sense that they would show up together, but Satori noticed they kept glancing at each other when the other wasn’t looking, quickly glancing away to avoid being caught.

‘ _Still pining, then,_ ’ Satori thought. Despite how much he liked teasing his teammates, Satori had decided Semi and Shirabu needed to figure this out on their own. They were both the kind of people that, when pushed, would only push back harder, both too stubborn for their own good. However, this had gone on long enough. They’d been pining for each other since Semi’s last year in high school, and it was getting ridiculous.

Satori welcomed them both inside, already planning out ways to make them realize their mutual feelings. He’d have to be sneaky about it, or both of them would shut down.

After a few drinks with his old teammates and about an hour of catching up, Satori had the perfect idea. The best part was, he’d already had a similar plan. Instead of it benefitting him, though, Satori just had to adjust it a little to benefit Semi and Shirabu.

“Toshi, can you help me with something in the kitchen for a minute?” Satori asked, standing up. Wakatoshi gave him that blank look, but stood up to follow him just the same.

“That was code for you wanting to talk to me alone, right?” Wakatoshi asked once they were in the kitchen. He still wasn’t the best at social cues, but Satori had been teaching him and he’d gotten better than he was in high school.

“Yes. Good. Eita and Kenjirou still haven’t gotten their acts together. We’re going to help them,” Satori told him.

“I thought you said we couldn’t help them because they were both too stubborn.”

“That’s because I thought they would figure this out on their own, but they still haven’t and it’s getting out of hand. We’ll just have to be sneaky about this. Follow my lead, and make sure you target the two of them without seeming like you’re targeting them.”

Wakatoshi still looked confused, but followed Satori out with more beers for everyone. Satori grabbed a deck of cards on his way out.

“Who’s up for a game?” Satori asked in a voice that spelled trouble. There was no faster way to get Semi and Shirabu on board than to challenge them.

“What do you have in mind?” Sure enough, Semi was the first to respond.

“Remember that training camp when we played strip poker?” Satori paused for a minute for his words to take full effect.

“I seem to remember us all promising to never speak of that night again,” Reon said. Satori shot him a covert look that said “ _just play along_ ” and Reon fell silent.

“Stakes?” Shirabu asked.

“Besides getting some of our lovely former teammates naked?” Satori asked, side eyeing Wakatoshi. After all, that had been his original plan. It was a good distraction. Semi and Shirabu couldn’t know this was about the two of them.

“Fair point,” Shirabu conceded, blushing a little. Satori smirked to himself. This was going to be easier than he’d thought.

They started off easy. Yamagata won Reon’s shirt. Goshiki won Wakatoshi’s socks. Reon got Yamagata back and took his shirt. Satori decided it was time to start working.

He took Semi’s shirt. There was a definite blush coloring Shirabu’s cheeks now, though he looked stubbornly away whenever Semi glanced at him. Semi had a tattoo on his shoulder of an eagle in flight that Satori had never seen before. Apparently, Shirabu hadn’t seen it either, because his jaw dropped for a second before he controlled his expression, the blush starting to creep down his neck. Satori smirked. They must be actively trying not to change in front of each other or see each other naked, if Shirabu didn’t know about a tattoo of Semi’s despite them sharing an apartment.

Wakatoshi decided it was time to join in on Satori’s plan and took Shirabu’s shirt as well. Shirabu blushed as he took the shirt off, clealy not uncomfortable being naked but also flustered in the extreme. The blush was starting to spread down his neck and even creep onto his chest. Semi kept glancing down, his eyes clearly drawn to the tapering of Shirabu’s waist. Whenever he wasn’t looking, Shirabu traced the lines of his tattoo with his eyes. He kept catching himself reaching out to touch. Satori was willing to bet money that Shirabu wouldn’t be able to resist touching the tattoo and the muscles in Semi’s back for long.

Satori tried not to make it obvious he was targeting Semi and Shirabu, but when he stole Semi’s pants Shirabu looked like he was trying not to pass out. They were both so distracted they probably wouldn’t even notice being targeted.

Semi, now just in his underwear, tried to fight back by taking Wakatoshi’s shirt (he’d had a bad hand). Now the game was even more fun for Satori, getting to stare at his boyfriend’s ripped chest.

It was when Satori was betting for Semi’s underwear that Shirabu finally snapped. He and Semi had been inching closer to each other, and their thighs were touching now. Shirabu kept running his fingers over Semi’s tattoo, like he couldn’t help himself, just as Satori had predicted. Semi was no better, stroking his thumb over Shirabu’s bare knee repetitively, sometimes inching up his thigh to squeeze the muscle there..

“Semi, didn’t you say you had a project due in one of your classes soon?” he asked in a strained voice.

“Right, right. I have a project. For that…class,” Semi said. Everyone in the room could see through it, but Satori laughed.

“Well, then, you should go home and finish that… _project_ ,” Satori said, putting plenty of inflection into his voice. Semi and Shirabu, if possible, blushed even more, standing up and grabbing their discarded clothing. They were almost out the door when Yamagata leaned over to whisper in Reon’s ear.

“2000 yen says they don’t make it home before they jump each other.”

Satori giggled.

“I’ll raise you 2000 and say they don’t make it out of the building without kissing.”

He was about to start snorting from the laughter shaking his sides.

“They won’t even make it down the hallway,” Wakatoshi cut in, and Satori was rolling on the floor laughing at his solemn expression. Goshiki just looked confused.

“Why did Semi-san and Shirabu-san have to leave?” Goshiki asked.

“You’ll understand when you’re older, kid,” Yamagata told him, ruffling his hair.

“You’re only two years older than me,” Goshiki grumbled. “Why does everyone get the joke but me?”

“ _Typical Goshiki,_ ” Satori thought fondly. He was going to close the door, he really was. But when he heard a small, muffled moan, he couldn’t resist peeking out into the hallway.

Semi and Shirabu had both managed to get their pants back on, but not their shirts. Apparently, they’d gotten too distracted. Semi had Shirabu pinned against the wall by his wrists, the two of them kissing furiously. Shirabu was pushed up onto his toes even as Semi leaned down to reach him, both of them with their eyes closed in passion. Satori was tempted to just leave them be, but when one of Semi’s hands slipped off Shirabu’s wrist and down to thumb at the button of his jeans, he really had to remind the two that this wasn’t their apartment building.

“I can call you two a cab if you need it,” Satori called to them. They broke apart, blushing hard. “Seriously, go home. Have fun. Use a condom.”

Shirabu looked like he wanted to faint, but he nodded.

“Thanks Tendou,” Semi said, pulling his shirt back on. Shirabu made a small noise of protest before following suit, both of them walking out of the building.

Satori walked back into the apartment.

“Toshi wins, they didn’t even make it down the hallway,” Satori announced to their remaining teammates. Goshiki’s eyes widened.

“Oh! Semi-san and Shirabu-san are dating!” he exclaimed.

“Well, now they are,” Satori shook his head. “Took them long enough.”

They sat and talked with their old teammates for a few more minutes before Reon announced that he had work in the morning, Yamagata remembered an assignment he had to do, and Goshiki said he had a morning class. They filtered out, and Satori and Wakatoshi waved them off. They walked back into their apartment alone. They were both still shirtless, and Satori remembered his original plan. It had ended up working pretty well in his favor after all.

“You’re shirtless. I’m shirtless. Interesting,” he said mildly. He dragged his fingertip across Wakatoshi’s lips. He shuddered a little, resting his hands on Satori’s waist.

“Do you want something, Satori?” Wakatoshi asked, rubbing little circles into Satori’s hipbones.

“Hmmm…I don’t know, you tell me,” Satori teased, gently rolling his hips up. He might love needling his teammates, but no one was as fun to tease as Wakatoshi. It got him the best results.

Sure enough, that little hip roll was all it took to snap Wakatoshi’s self-control. Before Satori could even gasp, he had his hands under Satori’s thighs, pinning him against the wall.

“Someone’s feeling dominant today,” Satori giggled.

“You love it when I throw you around,” Wakatoshi countered.

“Yeah, I do. I really do, Toshi,” Satori said before kissing him as hard as he could. Wakatoshi kissed him back just as hard, biting down on Satori’s lower lip to make him moan. He soothed the bite with his tongue, licking both their mouths open. They both tasted like beer, but that wasn’t enough to stop either of them. Satori started rolling his hips harder, making little desperate whines.

“Tell me what you want, Satori,” Wakatoshi whispered hotly in his ear. He shivered.

“Fuck, just…just touch me,” he whined back. Wakatoshi slid his hands along Satori’s sides, clearly playing with him. “Toshi, come on, please…fuck me.”

Wakatoshi pulled away from the wall, still supporting Satori’s thighs. He started kissing again as he walked, collapsing on the bed as they made it there.

“You love throwing me around as much as I do,” Satori laughed as Wakatoshi kissed down his neck. He looked up.

“Of course I love throwing you around,” he said. “Why else would I do it all the time?”

“Shh. Don’t stop.”

Wakatoshi shrugged before kissing farther down Satori’s neck, stopping to kiss and lick across his collarbones, making him gasp and buck his hips up. He swore he could feel Wakatoshi smirking against his skin, but he was too caught up in the moment to care. He dragged his nails down Wakatoshi’s back.

“Ow. Careful,” Wakatoshi warned him. Satori pouted. Sometimes Wakatoshi loved being scratched, and sometimes he didn’t. Now was apparently one of the times when he didn’t. The problem was, Satori seemed to just scratch on instinct. He couldn’t really control it.

“Hmm. What’s that face for?” Wakatoshi asked, running his fingers over Satori’s face. While he wasn’t good at reading social situations, he’d gotten very good at reading Satori.  “You don’t need a reminder to keep your hands to yourself, do you?”

Satori gulped. Wakatoshi was really dominant when he wanted to be, and it was so _hot_.

“Yeah. Yeah I do, you know I do,” he gasped, starting to babble. Wakatoshi smirked at him again, reaching over him to the drawer where they kept extra condoms, lube, and…other stuff. He came back with the lube and a condom, and a silky tie he used to bind Satori’s wrists together. He tied them to the headboard so Satori couldn’t move them.

Wakatoshi kissed down Satori’s chest, stopping to suck at a nipple. Satori arched up into his mouth, moaning all the while. He bit down gently, making Satori squirm before moving down farther.

He pulled down Satori’s pants and boxers in one go, leaving him naked. Satori barely had time to feel exposed before Wakatoshi started kissing the inside of his thigh. Satori shivered. His thighs were really sensitive, and Wakatoshi knew it, knew he could completely undo Satori just by playing with his thighs.

Satori started making little mewling sounds when Wakatoshi started biting and sucking his thighs, leaving bite marks. Those would be visible tomorrow, but he loved that just as much as Wakatoshi did. The rough hands on his thighs, the difference in texture, drove him crazy, just as it always did. Wakatoshi worked his way up from Satori’s knee to the seam between his leg and his groin before breaking away to kiss at the other knee. Satori whined.

“You’re never very patient,” Wakatoshi told him. He squirmed.

“You wouldn’t be…either…if your thighs were this…sensitive,” Satori gasped. He was already having a hard time forming coherent thoughts, and Wakatoshi hadn’t even really _touched_ him yet.

“Fair enough,” Wakatoshi said, before circling his tongue around his rim. He made the loudest moaning noise yet. Their neighbors probably knew a little too much about their sex life at this point. Wakatoshi pulled away, making him whine again, reaching into the drawer and pulling out a gag.

“I wonder how quiet you can be, Satori,” he mused. “I wonder how good it will sound, all the noises you try to make, but can’t.”

Satori felt his eyes go wide, but he obligingly opened his mouth to let Wakatoshi slip the gag in. He couldn’t be nearly as loud now, so when Wakatoshi started licking at his entrance again, it was to the tune of his muffled moans.

Wakatoshi started thrusting his tongue in, soon adding a finger. Satori ground his hips down, desperately searching for _more_. Wakatoshi pulled back to add lube to his fingers, warming it up before sliding a finger in.

It stung, being stretched like that, but soon enough he wanted more. He made little anxious noises, trying to communicate with his eyes, trying to ask. Wakatoshi understood him, because another finger slipped in to join the first. He dug his heels into the bed for more leverage as he ground himself down on Wakatoshi’s fingers.

“What do you want, Satori?” Wakatoshi asked, adding a third finger, stretching him more, the pain and the pleasure mingling together. Satori gasped as best he could. He tried to meet Wakatoshi’s eyes.

“ _Fuck me,_ ” he begged silently. “ _Take me now, let me feel you, fuck me._ ”

Wakatoshi had gotten really good at reading him.

He pulled his fingers out, got the condom on in the time it took for Satori to moan to mourn their loss. He poured lube over himself, leaning forward, touching his tip to Satori’s entrance. He looked up then, asking for permission, before sliding in, torturously slow. That was so much more stretch than just his fingers, a burning rather than a sting, but it felt amazing. Satori moaned and tried to force him in faster, but Wakatoshi held his hips down, slid in at his own pace.

He let go of Satori’s hips when he was fully inside, giving him a minute to adjust. He felt so full, it was overwhelming for just a moment. He took the minute, breathing heavily, before wrapping his legs around Wakatoshi, grinding down. Taking it as his signal to move, he rocked out before slamming back in. Satori could feel tears forming in his eyes. Wakatoshi continued thrusting in, hitting against his prostrate. He was so close to coming completely untouched.

“You’re so beautiful, Satori,” Wakatoshi whispered in his ear, and _that,_ that did it. He saw white as he came with a muffled cry, clenching around Wakatoshi, bringing him over the edge as well. The pair stayed still for a moment, panting and catching their breath, before Wakatoshi pulled out. Satori made a small whining sound. He could barely move; his limbs were starting to feel like jelly.

Wakatoshi untied Satori, taking the gag out of his mouth first. He cleaned them both up before climbing back into bed. He started rubbing Satori’s wrists, kissing them gently. Wakatoshi was a big believer in cuddling after sex, and Satori never complained.

“You’re just as awesome as always,” Satori said breathlessly. “Miracle Boy Wakatoshi.”

“I love you,” Wakatoshi told him.

“I love you too.”

Satori couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer, cuddling into Wakatoshi’s chest. He was asleep in minutes, lulled by the gentle rhythm of Wakatoshi stroking his back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self-indulgent and I’m not sorry. I’m probably going to write out the Semishira smut later. Enjoy sinners.


End file.
